Didn't Mean To
by furryhatlover2543
Summary: Kyoko has a slight crush on the great actor but will Corn realize this before it's too late?


**Lately I've been trying to try writing new fics….So here's Skip Beat!**

**ONCE AGAIN!**

_**MY SPELL CHECK IS BEING STUPID!**_

_Didn't Mean To_

She never would have thought that she; Sho Fuwa's number 1 hater would have the smallest sort of feeling towards the singer's enemy. She hated Ren almost as much as she hated Sho. Ren was so…aggravating. He made her want to throw up on his expensive shoes.

Kyoko wasn't your typical weird person. She was beyond that point light years ago. She hated to admit it but Ren somehow turned handsomer over the past few…months? Was it months now? She couldn't remember. All that she remembered was taking care of him and him being a gentleman's ass over the past while.

He became nicer to her when he was sick. At first she thought it was only because of him being terribly sick with a cold but, he somehow turned a new leaf. His words became less harsh and the way he became annoyed with her was less…annoyed.

She hated to admit it but, she had feelings for the big shot actor. Sure he was good looking and had money but, that's not what drew her to him. It was the way he dealt with her (cough, cough) evil demons. The way he managed to get her motivated in the weirdest ways. It was when she turned truly evil on him and all he did was sit there and let the lights flicker in the room and heard the peculiar sounds and sat through it. That was the moment she fell for him.

_With Ren_

Tsuruga right now was sitting in a chair thinking about his old childhood friend, Kyoko. He knew that she was odd and her reason for the business was revenge. It angered him that her reason was so…unjust. He thought the little girl had changed completely into someone unpleasant but he was wrong. She was still the same hard working, always doing her best find of girl he once knew. It's just that after years with a mother that wasn't the nicest of all mothers, she had to grow some line of defense and she chose it to be somewhat supernatural powers.

He then heard the director beckoning him and he got up and followed the voice. The director was ready to start shooting again after the leading female actress was being an airhead and not reading her lines at all. Ren had an image to uphold. It wasn't just being handsome and gentlemanly. It was being kind to those at moments when others have given up on them. It was like his second day job almost. All it meant was higher pay.

He quickly helped the airhead actress and gave her some quick advice just before the scene began. He then read his lines almost dead on as the script followed but it was done more….gracefully? Or perfectly? Either or, they both fit. He noticed an orange blob of hair off the set and he turned his head just a little so that it wouldn't be noticeable. He kept on reading his lines flawlessly but he was distracted while reading them. Thankfully, no one noticed.

When the scene was over the director decided that today's day of work was over. All the crew and actors and actresses quickly scurried away. Ren noticed his manager was missing and walked over to where he saw the orange blob. Out of no where Kyoko popped out and grinned "Sorry! Your Manager had a family emergency! So they asked me to fill in for him again!"

Ren nodded "I see, they think I'm starving myself again?" He raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Well, nope! It's just that there have been family problems going around lately…I think…I guess I was the only one available." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Like the ones with your mother?" Ren accidentally let it slip. He wasn't supposed to know this. He was supposed to not know a thing about her past. Nor was he to be a jerk and bring it up even if she knew he was Corn.

"H-How d-did you know? Who told you?" Kyoko asked. Her dark aura appeared and so did her little demons.

"You did," He told her calmly. He wasn't supposed to act surprised, his job was to keep cool in these situations.

"The only people who know about my mother are me, Corn, her and the LME president! Who the fuck told you?" Kyoko spat as her demons started to chill the air between them. They were the only two people left on the set.

"Who says I'm not Corn?" He asked. He gave Kyoko a smirk as her face fell. She finally realized it. It took her long enough.

"No, y-you can't be! He…left me! Corn left me! H-he can't come back….HE CAN'T BE YOU!" She screamed.

"Calm down, you know it's true. Remember when you told me, Sho is my prince? Or when your mother scolded you for an 80? I should have told you sooner but I never realized it'd take you so long to realize it." He told her. went from bad to worse after you left! I couldn't talk to anybody about it! Sho, was a selfish self centered prick but you….used to be there for me! Why'd you leave?!?!?!" Kyoko started screaming again.

"So you'd notice me," He told her. He took a step forward and put his hand on her cheek "I didn't mean to tell you this way. I didn't mean to fall in love with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kyoko stared at him "You're four years older," She mumbled.

"I didn't mean to be born early," He chuckled.

"Can we get revenge on Shotaro?!?!?!" Kyoko asked excited.

"Of course, he can't get away with stealing years of your life. I mean now I'm dating a high schooler? Now that's bad for my image." He sighed and put the hand that was on her face on his head.

"Even if he didn't take away years of my life, I'd still be in high school!" An irritated Kyoko told him.

"Well, we can't go public for awhile. You do realize this'll hold things up right?" He sighed once more in hopes of irking her more.

His plan worked. "You know what? I'll do so good on my tests that I'll be moved up a grade or two! Just to make his royal ass happy!" She growled.

"I couldn't be happier." He laughed as he took her hand in his and swung it. When he was younger, he loved her. Now, he didn't mean to….but he still did.

_The End_

**I got bored and wrote this! I know at the end I lost their characters a little but please review and no flames please!**


End file.
